Abandoned
by potterheaadd
Summary: After the war, Hermione sees her best friends move away gradually from her. With the help of unexpected people, she will try to get over all the horrors of the last few years. And all of this during her last year of learning at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So it's thefirst fanfiction that I actually post ^^. But i usually write in french. My best friend always tells me to post my fanfictions so i was like why not! Please tell me in the comments what do you think about it and if you have any remarks tell me so i can improve my writing!**

 ****

 **Okay I'm gonna stop talking and let you enjoy this first Chapter!**

 ****

* * *

The war had just ended. Harry defeated the Dark Lord. The raven haired boy was being pointed at by everyone who survived, praising him for killing the insane wizard. He was so overwhelmed by this attention and praise that he didn't see the hurt in his  
best friend's eyes, as Ron kissed passionately Lavender, after giving Hermione the hope of a relationship with the red head. The brunette left Hogwarts, and sat under a tree, in the park of the castle. Dead bodies, dried blood and wands were lying  
here and there, but she didn't really mind it. She was deep in her thoughts, as tears escaped her eyes freely. She was thinking about everything that happened and realized that she was the brain behind everything. She was the one who understood the  
origin of the Hollows, she was the one who helped Harry face every challenge every year, getting injured and marked by Bellatrix in order to protect him. She looked at the mark on her left arm, as the word "Mudblood" was written clearly. She tried  
every healing potion and every spell that she knew, but it was still carved in her flesh, and maybe forever, who knows. She didn't hear someone calling her before a soft hand touched her shoulder, making her jump and point her wand in front of her,  
alarmed. There she saw Fred, standing in front of her, trying to get away from the wand that was pointed at him.

"Hey Hermione, calm down. This mess is over. No one is going to pop up and try to kill you, yet." Said Fred with a grin. But his smile fell as he saw tears running down Hermione's cheeks. The ginger wrapped one arm around her waist, and grabbed her in  
a bone crushing hug, while his other hand ran through her hair. Hermione hugged him back, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Fred sensed cold salty water make contact with his skin. They maintained this position for a while, before hearing  
screams in the Great Hall. They moved away from each other, as the petite witch dried her tears. Fred took her hand, giving it a little squeeze, before entering the castle. Everyone was taking care of each other, as families were saying goodbye to  
their brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, daughters, sons, friends, who died for the rise of the Bright Side. Everyone was still hugging and cheering Harry and Ron, as Hermione made her way to them. She was still angry with Ron, but the presence  
of the Weasley twin helper her calm down. She stood in front of Harry with a little smile, and as she wanted to give him a hug but he moved away. She glared at him with surprise. What he said made her breakdown.

"What do you think you're doing?" At this, the whole crowd stopped talking to hear what was happening. And before the witch could respond, the raven haired boy continued. "I saw you with Fred. You're supposed to be with Ron, not his big brother." Fred  
could sense the anger of the brunette as she clenched her fist. With the same tone, Harry continued his speech. "I didn't know you like that Hermione. I thought that you were different than all the other girls, that you wouldn't do such thing to Ron.  
I always knew that you were like that, a witch who seeks fame and attention. And you know what..."

He couldn't continue his sentence as Hermione punched him in the jaw. Everyone gasped. The petite witch was trembling with rage, wearing a cold mask that would shame Draco Malfoy himself. "No! YOU listen to me you idiot. I didn't do anything. He was the  
one who kissed this slut of Lavander. I was outside because I didn't want to watch a disgusting show of them licking each other's tongues. I am really surprised that you missed it, when you saw me and this git holding hands about two hours ago. How  
could you say that? How could you forget seven years of friendship because of something that isn't even related to you? Seriously. And let me tell you one thing. It isn't because you are 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' means that you are on the top of the world.  
So please just come down to earth and stop showing off like that." said Hermione as she left the Great Hall, stunning everyone in the room, leaving a surprised Harry as he glared at his best friend who was red from embarrassment. It was at this very  
moment where the Survivor realized that he did a big mistake by falsely accusing his best friend of cheating. And he knew that he was going to pay for it. Everyone knows as a matter of fact that Hermione was a fierce fighter, and that when she is  
angry, it is better to not cross her path. Because when a lion is angry, it could kill you without feeling any guilt about it. And the whole crowd realized the gravity of the situation as they could read fear in the emerald eyes of the winner, a big  
distress that can be sensed miles away, as his posture stiffened.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stormed off the Great Hall, her blood boiling. _How_ does Harry _dare_ accuse her of cheating, indirectly calling her a slut, in front of the _whole damn crowd_. 'No' she thought, 'I'm not going to let them putme  
down. I'm better than that!' With this decision stuck in her head, she apparated away in the middle of the park.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Fred was raging. Hermione was his little sister. He hates the fact that the people she cared for the most let her down when they didn't need her. These _assholes_. He was about to go and punch them when he saw an unexpectedperson  
pop out of the crowd and kick Ron. No one tried to stop the man that assaulted him, as he was speaking with his deep masculine voice.

"You are not worth 'Mione. I know that no one is worth her attention. If you _try_ to approach her, talk to her or hurt her in any way possible, I swear that I will carve your mistake deep in your flesh so you can remember each day thatyou  
are and will always be a git that made a wrong choice. Don't even _dare_ lay your disgusting glance on her in a way that is inappropriate. You _lost_ the right to consider her more than a friend the _second_ you  
/thought of kissing another girl, in front of her or not. I consider Hermione one of my closest friends. She is my little sister. I may not agree with the fact that you date her but as long as you are a man that can take care of her, I won't have any  
/objections. But what you did is not acceptable. No one can forgive a cheater, not even the purest soul. I want to just hit you until you die but I won't, because I don't want to get dirty by touching you. I know what you are going to say. 'Who am  
/I to judge you?', right. I may have dated a lot of girls, but I haven't been _unfaithful_ to a single one of them. You were only with _two_ girls, dated one of them only for two _hours_ , and have been  
unfaithful. What ashame. And what about you Potter? Oh, you thought that you are going to get away with that, as you always do? No, you won't. You are supposed to be her best friend. Or you were just acting like that so you could use her knowledge  
to make her do yourwork? Let me tell you one thing, scarhead, she put her own life in danger to save your ass, and you are not even _grateful_ for that. Instead of thanking her for all the sacrifices she has done, you just embarrass  
her in front ofeveryone and don't even feel any guilt for it? I don't understand you. I am going to stop talking because I know that you won't do anything. Don't dare try talking to her, either one of you. Not even an owl. You may be The Boy  
Who Lived and his shadow,yes Weasel you are the shadow of your little Potter, but you have lost the right to even _think_ of the possibility to communicate with Hermione."

The speech of the man got everyone shook. No one thought that a member of the Golden Trio could do something so unacceptable to their best friend. They were all outraged that someone so close to the brunette could hurt her in that way. Every single person  
in the room was looking at the guy as he made his way to the Great Hall's doors, before exiting the castle and apparating away in a 'plop'.

* * *

Hermione was at the 12 Grimmaud Place. She slowly made her way to the living room, lost in her thought. But she suddenly hits someone, falling backwards. A strong hand caught her by her arm, before being stuck to a firm chest. The scent that escaped hersavior's  
skin took her aback. How on earth is _he_ alive? She slightly moved away from him to look at his face. She nearly fainted. He looked at her with affection, as she held him close to her. "Sirius" was the only word that she

whispered as tears made their way down her face freely. She was relieved that he was here, but at the same time she was surprised. How did he come back to life? Sirius grabbed her face with his hands, whipping the tears with his thumbs. She stillhad  
her arms wrapped around his hips as she buried her face in his chest. She was shaking as her happy tears shifted into sad tears. He carried her to the couch and sat her in his lap, rocking her. After a few minutes, she wiped away her tears, asshe  
attempted to smile to him. But the only thing that she gave him was a grimace. He shot her a glance, silently asking her to explain what happened. She inhaled deeply, as if she was giving herself some courage before explaining everything thathas  
happened. Between her kiss with Ronald, his betrayal by kissing another girl, Lavander, Harry's false accusation, and how her heart shattered to pieces at how they treated her after everything was over. She sensed his tensing as she was talking,  
/and at the end of the story, she had to hold him in order to let him calm down. Sirius was raging. She considered Hermione his daughter, and watching her cry at his godson and his best friend's attitude made his blood boil. He was about to go andteach  
them a lesson about how to treat women when they heard a 'plop' at the hall. Hermione quickly rose from her feet, wand snapped in front of her. Despite her injuries, her undernourishment and her fatigue, she had her senses develop through her 'hide  
and seek' session of a year. She approached the door silently, ready at any second to cast offensive spells. She suddenly opened the door, but, instead of attacking whoever was here, she laughed at the show that was opening in front of  
fact, one of her close friends was battling a cobweb that was stuck in his hair. She wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes as she flicked her wand, helping the unexpected guest to get away from the cobweb. He looked at her with concern, ashe  
approached her and hugged her tight. She held him back desperately, as if he was going to disappear at any second. She suddenly felt dizzy, as if she lost balance and fell. The man held her, and Hermione whispered a single word, "Blaise" beforeshe  
fainted, succumbing at her injuries and the tire of a year of clandestine life.

* * *

 **Okay guys so i fixed the problem with the grammar and the weird things thate were written here and there! I'm sorry if it bothered some of you but i hope that you still enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guyss! So i still have an exam thursday then i could post every one or two days! I hope that you will like this chapter.**

* * *

Blaise looked lost as he held Hermione who passed out a few moments ago. Sirius led him to a nearby room and layed her gently on the bed. The tanned guy looked at her with concern as he took his wand to try and heal the superficial wounds. As he was about to about to cast a spell, a gentle but firm hand stopped him from continuing. Sirius had a suspicious look on his face as he glared at the dark-skinned guy whose intentions weren't vert clear. Seeing the look on the man's face, Blaise tried to explain himself.

« Sir, I am one of Hemione's close friends. I only want her to be happy. I don't want to harm her in any way. Plus, I can be someone who is considered as 'bad', but I don't use my enemy's unconsciousness in a way to harm him. You can give me Veritaserum and question my true intentions, I don't have any problem. I can't imagine what Hermione has gone through in her year of escape, but I know it has been awful. Please note that I am here to help Hermione to get over this bloody war that has done more harm than anything else. You may not want to believe me but it is the truth. Now if you want to heal her yourself I don't have any problem. But I'm not leaving this room untill she wakes up and is able to get back on her two feet. »

Sirius could see determination and honesty in this little guy's eyes, and he couldn't deny the fact that no one has told him something like that about the brunette. So he showed a chair by a wave of his hand, and began to heal his 'patient', under the careful gase of Hermione's friend. On the other hand, Blaise has the worst senarios going in his mind. He was so afraid for the petite witch's health that he was stressing in case of a big wound or a bad curse. He was ripped from his dark thoughts after hearing a scrowl from Sirius, as he suspiciously said « Bitch ». Blaise rose to his feet and was by the Marauder's side in a second. What he saw put him in a indescribable rage. Who would dare to do something so barbaric to someone so pure ? He was clinching his fists, his knuckles turning white in the process, as he observed the word « Mudblood » written clearly in his little sister's left arm. He wanted to know who did that. He wanted to kill whoever assaulted an innocent girl in a way that is so unfair. No one deserves this kind of thing to happen. Life is so unfair to the best people.

« We should take her to St Mungo's. She is badly injured and I don't think that some basic healing spells are good enough to heal these kind of curses. » said Sirius.

Blaise nodded distactively, as he held Hermione in his strong arms and apparated away in a 'plop!'.

As soon as the dark-skinned guy apparated in the middle of the hospital's hall, he saw that the hospital was unusually empty and calm. The counter witch called two of the best healers after she saw who was in Blaise's arms, and how injured Hermione was. The two wizards took the brunette to a spare room, leaving Blaise in the waiting room, more stressed than ever. Every passing minute seemed like hours for him. He just wanted to be with her. She was everything he had. He also had Draco and Pansy, yes, but she was the one who understood him the most. She always listened to him without judging him. She was his princess and he didn't know if he could survive if she was dead. ´No !', he thought, 'She will survive. She is the strongest witch that he has ever seen. Plus, she is the martest witch that Hogwarts has ever had after Rowena Ravenclaw herself ! They won't let her die like that ! I know she will change the whole wizarding world. She. Won't. Die !

A few hours later, the two healers came out of the room, dark expressions on their faces. Blaise's heart fell in his stomach. He knew that it wasn't a good sign. Hermione was in a bad state when she was in Sirius's house, and seeing the expression of the two wizards increased his anxiety. He looked at the two gentelmen, showing them that they could begin their explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

_She was running. She could hear her enemy running behind her, trying to catch her. She was exhausted. Her feet were sore. But she couldn't stop running, for the sake of her life. She could sense Greyback as he was excited as hell to have her under his teeth. She couldn't let herself stop for a second. It could mean her death. She didn't know where Harry and Ron were, but she hoped that they were okay. She was trying to hex him, but she knew that he was still chasing her. Suddenly, she stumbled and fell on the floor. That fucking twing. Her wand rolled away from her. She was tapped. She could smell Greyback's scent, as he bent over her. He had a psycho smile on his face. « Well well well. Is this our little mudblood ? » He showed his teeth as she could sense his breath on her neck…_

Hermione sat on her bed, panicking. Her heart was beating as it wanted to get out of her chest. Her thoughts were racing in her head. She suddenly sensed someone take a hold of her hand. She wanted to scream but this hand was really familiar. She looked at her side, to see Blaise sleeping peacefully in a chair, holding her hand. She smiled sweetly, and with her other hand, she wanted to wake him up. But she couldn't move it. She groaned at the pain. The tanned guy woke up, and looked around with a panicked expression painted on his face. When he saw Hermione awakened, a tender look on her face, he relaxed. A few seconds passed, and he suddenly jumped on her to hug her. She hugged him back, laughing at his actions. But she tebsed at the sight of someone at the frame of the door, looking at them with a stern expression. Blaise backed up, and, following her gaze, he looked at the newly arrived person. Green eyes met black ones. Blaise clunched his fist, as he glared at the guy, trying to intimidate him. The wizard ignored the black-skinned, as he made his way to Hermione. He still had this inexpressive mark on his face.

« Hermione, I thought that _he_ was lying » he said, designating Blaise by a shake of the head. « I guess that I was wrong. Listen, I knew that Ron lied to me. I thought that he was victim in this situation. But after seeing you with _him_ , I knew that you weren't better. Hermione, _he_ 's a Deatheater. What are you playing at? _He_ is dangerous. I don't want you near him anymore. Do you understand? »

Hermione looked at him with a scandalous expression on her face. Blaise was about to kill him, but the brunette shot him a side glance, telling him that she was the one who is going to take care of him. On the other hand, the foreigner didn't miss this silent communication, and he was stressed. He _needed_ Hermione to be on his side. Everyone was sending him hate mail, after the Daily Prophet published the encounter between them. He needed his reputation to be restaured, and he needed the little witch to believe him. But Hermione could read in his eyes that it wasn't honest.

« Listen to me, Harry. Are you trying to fool me? I, from all people, know this expression in your eyes. And I won't be used. Not again. So please, I just woke up, my wounds are still killing me, my head is going to explode, I want you to leave. Your presence here is bothering me. I should have known who you truly are. Please leave, before I do accidental magic and just kill you in the process. »

Harry left her room, raging. He won't give up. He will be the winner. He always were. A little witch won't stop him from winning his fans' trust. And he was plotting a plan to regain Hermione. And, in the same way, get rid of this Slytherin. He will shoot two birds with one stone. A smirk formed on his face. He had an idea. An amazing idea. But he needed help.

* * *

Back in the room, Hermione had a concerned look on her face. « He is plotting something. It is not good. Not good at all. » she said. But Blaisd didn't want to hear anything, and the silence was suddenly cut as Hermione asked a question: « Why am I here? How did I end up here? »

Blaise looked at her and took a deep breath, likely to give himself a bit of courage and, looking at the brunette in her chocolate orbs, he answered: « You are here because you passed out when I arrived at the 12 Grimmaud Square. Sirius tried to heal you but your wounds were rather serious and their healing was way to complicated. So I brought you here. I didn't expect to know that you were between life and death! Seriously Hermione! You have internal wounds, 5 broken ribs, one of them even perforated your right lung! The healers that took care of you healed everything, but the scar on your left arm is caused by Dark Magic. And this kind of magic is really hard, nearly impossible to heal. They tried everything in their power to heal it, but unfortunately it didn't fade. I am so sorry princess. If I could go back in time, I would take your place and have it. »

Hermione looked helpless, as a single tear escaped her eye, rolled on ger cheek. Blaise knew that it wasn't easy to know that a disgusting scar will lay on your arm for the rest of your life. This is why he promised himself to protect the petite witch that was in front of him. Even if it meant taking his own life in the process.

Suddenly, they heard a big noise and screams in the hall, behind the room's door. 

* * *

**Hey guys! Tomorrow's my last exam! So I could begin intensive writing and I will be posting every two or three days! Don't forget to leave a review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise stood from his chair, wand snapped in front of him. He approached the door silently. It wasn't only Hermione who was affected by the war. Everyone was. It changed their vision of the world. It made their senses more sensitive. They could hear someone from miles away, or sense them behind them, without any sound being made. It could be creepy to some, but they know that it is how they became. They can't change. He opened the door, only to see Draco, his best friend, lying on the floor, holding his head with one hand and holding his wand in the other. The tanned guy laughed openly at the blonde, who was mumbling some curses under his breath.

"What happened mate? Did you stumble and fall? I hope that you fell with grace, and not like a troll. Or actually, a troll is more graceful than you when you are all moody." The only response that he had was a glare accompanied by an indignant scoff.

Blaise also noticed a black dog who was growling at Draco's direction, before pacing for a second and suddenly running towards the door that led to Hermione's room. The black-skinned guy tried to stop the animal from entering the chamber, but failed miserably. By the time that Draco was at his best friend's side, they saw with surprised eyes the dog morphe into Sirius. The animagus jumped on Hermione, tickling her. They laughing filled the room, and Blaise smiled tenderly. He was happy to know that Hermione still had one of her old friends care about her, and to see her eyes smile in joy. He knows that smiling after a war is hard, but seeing that she still didn't lose her happiness is one of the only things that mattered to him. The healers said that she could come out of the hospital today. Blaise approached the pair, and turned to talk playfully with Sirius, who was still on the top of the brunette.

"Hey! Get off of my princess! She still has to be in one piece before getting out of this place"

"Wait," said Hermione, "we're actually getting out of here? Thank God, I can't stand this Temple of Satan with thosewhite walls. It makes me nervous and nauseous." Hermione had a priceless expression on her face, making everyone laugh.

"God? Satan? Whatare those two things?" Asked Draco. Anyone could read in his eyes that he was lost, as the two other wizards silently approved.

"Forget about it." answered Hermione. "Oh but there is a little problem. I can't use my right arm. It is kind of paralyzed."

"Oh don't worry" said Blaise, "It is normal. You had some deep injuries so they paralyzed your hand so the healers can work calmly on it. The effect will fade in a few hours."

Hermione nodded, and as Draco almost held her, she stood up but lost her balance. Her legs were still weak and can't really handle her own weight. With the help of her two friends, she made her way out of the hospital, Siriusfollowing them in his animagus appearance. They apparated away to go to the 12 Square Grimmaud, Blaise leading them. When they arrived, they saw the Weasleys with Harry in the living room. The arrival of the four people brought a heavy silence. We could even hear a fly. Hermione stumbled. She didn't expect them to be back this soon. She don't even know what the date is but at the sight of Sirius's confusion, she knew that it was too soon. She looked at Draco, panicking. He took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, as he shot Blaise a meaningful glance. All the other people in the room looked at this silent exchange, questioning how close the three of them actually are. Ron was raging, as well as Harry. The  
style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"raven haired guy actually wanted to use the blonde to cause a problem between the brunette and the tanned guy. But after seeing this interaction, he knew that he needed to do something else. He has a reputation to maintain for Merlin's sake! Fred,  
on the other hand, stood up in front of his family's surprised eyes, and hugged the petite witch that was being almost held by Malfoy. He could sense her shake, but he needed to hold her so she won't fall and break. They stayed a few seconds in  
each other's arms, then Georges took his twin's place. Blaise was glaring at them, and the two brothers could understand. They loved Hermione as their sister, and knowing that someone hurt her, someone being her two –supposed- best friends made  
them suspicious about her whole surrounding. Everyonealmost forgot the presence of Sirius. But the attention have been brought back to him when he bent down and whispered something to the three people, before letting them get out of the  
room. A "plop!" showed that they got out of the house. Sirius turned to face questioning glances. He knew that he needed to explain everything.

* * *

The trio apparated at Blaise's mansion, who was basically his mother's, but being an orphan because of the war gave him the right to own his childhood's house and his mother's fortune. He was relieved that he won't get so see her different boyfriends anymore because they basically are the worst. He helped Hermione to get to a guest room near his and Draco's in case she needed something. He helped her to lay on the four posted bed and he was about to leave the room but he stopped when he sensed her take a hold of his hand. He sat next to Draco on the sofa next to her bed, and waited  
style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);". The two guys knew that she wanted to ask questions, so they gave her the time to gather her thoughts. She looked at them and they knew at this moment that she had questions to ask, not a fewbut actually a lot.  
/

* * *

 **Okay guys this is the 5th chapter! I wanted to thankallthe people that are leaving reviews and encouraging me to continue with my story! I really appreciate the fact that you like this fanfiction! I am done with my exams and everything so I would be writing more! I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione looked at her two close friends sitting on the couch near her bed. Her thoughts were racing in her head. She tried to calm herself down but failed, and instead of getting a headache, she just threw a question at the boys:

"For how long was I passed out?"

Blaise thought for a moment before responding

"About two or three weeks, we're the 21st of May so about 19 days from the end of the war."

Hermione continued her questioning without waiting, asking her second question:

"What happened while I was asleep?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking like a teenager caught doing a prank.

"Well... I actually tried to talk to Weasley, no not the weasel but one of the twins. Not really sure who it was but I know that he was really worried about you. Accused him of cooperating with his brother against you. Got a taste of his known temper. Bad idea. Not recommended."

Hermione burst out laughing, not only at the story but at the indignant look on Draco's face. Her laugh died, and she wished that those innocent moments could last forever. She had seen some bad shit, and she needed help. But she didn't tell anyone. And this made her have some bad dreams. They were so vivid it was like she lived those awful moment over and over again. They were like the song that you play and replay until you can't stand it anymore. It was her case, but it was too awful to talk about. She doesn't want anyone to know what happened to her in the war. She knows that changing is impossible. She was way too mature for her age, even when she was only a child. And now, after the war, not a lot of people could make her comfortable enough. She knew that, after the incident at the Malfoy Manor, Ron knew that she was totally different. This is what made his back up on her. She was more paranoid. She would look around her alarmed at any second. She didn't trust anyone anymore. Blaise noticed her fazing and just stood up to put the covers on her. Wishing her good night, the duo left her room. As soon as the pillow hit her head, Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the 12 Square Grimmaud, Sirius could see all the gazes back at him. He knows that they all wanted to know what happened but it has been a tough day. He was so tired. When Blaise can't stay at Hermione's side when she was passed out, he was there, watching her, day and night. He considered her as his daughter. He took her under his wing as soon as he met her. He helped her with keeping up with all the problems that brought Harry. From the Tri-Wizarding Tournament, passing by the burning scar of his godson and Voldemort, he knew how Hermione was helpless sometimes. He gave her a lot on books with loads of information, and gave her the support that she needed. He knew how stressful it is, and being a muggleborn 'best friend' of Harry Potter and one of the Most Wanted, her life wasn't easy. He helped her as much ass possible but he knew that it wasn't enough. She needed someone to truly love her. And after the Weasley Scandal, she had trust issues. He saw how she was so scared and panicked whenever she heard a sound. He wanted to return in time to make her life peaceful but he knows it is impossible. Those memories can't be unseen anymore. But she can choose between battling them or letting them consume her. He will do whatever in his power to help her. And he knew that those two friends of her, Zabini and Malfoy, they will help her. He was brought back to reality at the sound of a throat being cleared, and he sat down in a chair. Everyone looked at him with surprised eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak but shut it at the sight of his godfather glaring at him.

"I know that you are all waiting for a explanation of how I am alive and everything, when I fell in the Veil about two or three years ago. Well, the Unspeakables made a good job at hiding their research. I can't explain because it is really complicated I am too tired. Maybe another day. And Harry, I know that you are trying to talk to Hermione. Don't try anymore. By trying to reach to her, you only make her feel worse than she already is. So please stop. She is coping with some bad shit and she has enough people caring for her. And I know that you want her help to stop the hate mail. But listen, you will be a coward by using her, and you will be a man if you deal with it alone. You already have a bad image for using her to get away from your work. Don't make you case worse than it already is. I don't hate you, but I don't approve. I will still treat you as my godson, but don't expect me to stop talking with Hermione and caringabouther health and situationbecause of you." Said Sirius.

The animagus stood from his chair and went to his room. He changes to his pijamas and fell asleep instantly. 

* * *

**So that's it! I am camping between the 30th of June and the 15th of July so I'm trying to write as much chapters as possible, so I won't let you two weeks without content! I'm sorry if in this period of time posting won't happen every two days and I will try as much as possible to write long and good chapters. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter. In the next chapters, you will get to know what I meant by the "bad shit" that happened to Hermione in the Malfoy Manor. And please don't hate me for making Hermione suffer so much. Okay I'm gonna stop rambling right now. See ya! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_She was in a cell. Everything was dark. She could hear her quick breathing in the deadly , the door of her cell opened, and she could see the silhouette of a woman with long and fizzyhair. She knew that it was her turn. She knew it from the second that the screaming ended. She saw thecrazy woman point her wand at her, but she couldn't move. Her muscles were aching, she was starving,and she could see her ribs through her skin. The first spell was thrown. She could sense the pain run ineach portion of her. Bellatrix was a strong opponent, and her spells were deadly. She wanted to die, butfor the sake of the Light, she kept her mouth shut and didn't groan. She knew that Bellatrix will leave heralone when she will get bored, only when it was someone else. When it was about her, she won't witch wanted to know where is the breaking point. Seeing that the victim won't make any sound, theraven haired girl walked out of the cell, only to come back with a fancy looked at it withscared that Bellatrix brings isn't meant to be good. When she saw what was hidden in it,she knew that it will bring her end. And when she saw who entered her sell, she wanted to end her lifebefore they begin. "Prepare yourself" was the only sentence that she heard before a destroying pain ranthrough her._

Hermione woke up screaming. Cold sweat ran in her back, making her shiver. Those dreams will bring the death of her. She looked at the clock sitting on the night table near her bed and looked at the time. '3 A. !' She suddenly heard running and the door  
in front of her opened to show a worried Blaise and a sleepy but concerned Draco. They approached her bed from each side and sat on it. Blaise took her left hand and Draco brought his hand on her face, whipping the tears that she didn't even mind  
to hide. Her dreams were getting bad each nigh passing, and she didn't even know how to deal with them. Sometimes she doesn't even want to sleep because she is afraid of what she will be faced to. She considers dreams as dangerous. You can't control  
what is happening when you are dreaming. And no control on the situation makes Hermione uncomfortable. Draco's hand stroking her cheek and Blaise's tender grip reassured her a lot. The tanned guy looked at her with concern, and seeing her distant  
gaze showed that she was disturbed. Nothing disturbed her that much. After a few minutes, Blaise left the room, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. The blonde was about to follow his friend but the sight of fear in his close friend's eyes, he stayed.  
"Can you sleep with me?" broke the silence. Draco looked at her, not sure if the voice was even real. But seeing the sheepish expression painted on Hermione's face made him smile, as he climbed in the bed and hugged her. Hermione turned off the lights,  
and they fell asleep together, in a very intimate position.

Draco woke up. As he looked around him, he saw a mass of brown fizzy hair in his line of vision. He smiled as a familiar scent of vanilla filled the room. Her small body was on the top of his, and his hand was on her uncovered belly, her hand covering  
his, and his left hand was holding her left hand. Their legs were intertwined, which made the fact of moving impossible, without waking his sleeping beauty in the process. And, with his grace worth a mountain troll, he woke Hermione up. She looked  
at what she was sleeping on, because the surface was weird for her. And seeing the perfect abs of Draco, as he was shirtless of course, made her blush scarlet. The blonde laughed openly at her, as she tried to compose herself. But she abandoned and  
laughed along with him. She fell on his chest tiringly, trying to labor her breathing. It was not every day that she had the opportunity to laugh like that. Draco wrapped his hand around her abdomen, and with his other hand, he began to tickle her.  
Hermione laughed as she tried desperately to get away from Draco, but the boy, sensing it, tightened his grip and continued his 'torture'. She suddenly got out of his grip, and began to tickle him. He only cracked a smile at the beginning, but her  
swift hands got the wort of him and he began to laugh. After a while, Draco switched positions and he was now on the top of the brunette. Blaise entered the room, seeing his best friend tickling a red Hermione, and, feeling a bit out, he jumped on  
the pair, crushing the poor brunette in a 'Huff'. A mouthed squeal could be heard, letting the two boys know that the petite witch was under them, maybe suffocating. They got up, and for joking, Draco held Hermione bride style and took her down to  
the dining room, making her scream in fear. Blaise was following, shaking his head, a smile on his face. He could already see that the two has a connection, more powerful than simple friendship. But he didn't want to push them. He knew how fragile  
Hermione was. And knowing Darco, he won't admit his attraction to Hermione until much later, knowing how suborn he is. This new couple will be explosive, he could already see that. The two of them were really suborn. And it won't be easy on at the  
beginning, but he knew that it will work. He will take it upon himself to make it work. If it won't work, his name isn't Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 **This is the seventh chapter! The beginningof complicity between Hermione and Draco is here! You will begin to understand what happened to Hermione in the war and how did she get so close to the two Slytherins gradually. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

With the help of Draco, Hermione entered the dining room. Manors aren't the easiest things to circulate in, so she gets lost quickly if she isn't with someone to guide her. The sight of all the different but appetizing food showed how much she was hungry. A year of undernourishment isn't really simple to cope with. Draco could literally see that his sweater that she is wearing right now – that he gave her because all her clothes are somewhere not to be found – is exageratingly big on her and shows clearly that she is too skinny to her own good. She sat down next to him, her eyes flashing hey joy. It's the first time that she is that happy at the sight of food. Guess that time changes things, 'and people' she thought bitterly, thinking about Harry and Ron. Draco, seeing her sink into deep and dark thoughts filled her plate and, using his fork, he began to feed her. She was laughing at his attempts of making her eat the food without failing. Blaise observed the scene in front of him with a smirk on his face. He was happy that Hermione was happy with the company of his best friend, but he wanted them to be more than friends. He could smell their love for each other from miles away. And he wanted them to be happy. And no one will make them suffer, as long as he is still alive. As the couple in front of the tanned guy was still making fun of each other playfully, a Patronus appeared. The familiar sound of Sirius' voice filled the room. It only said one sentence, "Send me your location so I can meet you, we need to talk." Hermione sent back her own Patronus, telling him where they were, a concerned look on her face. The two guys knew that it won't be a peaceful year, even after so much horror and suffer. And Hermione won't have the time to fully recover if there will be another threat. They both know that she always pass other people's comfort before her own, and it won't be beautiful if she will do that this year as well. She needs to take care of herself, and they will make sure of that.

She was on the floor, panting heavily, holding her left hand. It was burning. The pain ran though her whole body. She knew that it was really painful, but the attack was unexpected. She could hear the hysterical laugh of the devil that took possession of her. It was tiring. She was in a battle that was harsh, painful and bloody. It was her that was chosen. And the fact that this devil didn't want to escape her body was destroying. He – or she she wasn't really sure – wanted to do some bad shit. And it needed her body. She needed help to get over it. She didn't talk about it with anyone. If someone asked her, she would respond that is was a panic attack. And they would leave her alone, not asking more. She will enter Hogwarts this year as a seventh year, and she wish to have someone to help her out. She heard about Hermione Granger, that she was the brightest witch of her age, after Rowena Ravenclaw, and she wanted her to help her to get rid of her burden. This is why, she talked with an old friend of her. And when _It_ knew that, it got mad, and she was paying for that. She wanted to die, but she wanted also to live a normal life. And for that, she needed Hermione Granger to relieve her pain. She was sure that the witch knows how to help her, at least she wished.

Fred wanted to meet Hermione so badly. He was so concerned because he didn't see her so weak in his life. He knew that she was in good company with the two Slytherins and he thought bitterly that the pair took more care of her in a few weeks that her two ex-best friends in seven whole years. He knew that the two guys will give their own life for the brunette. He would even do that. He saw the concerned face of Sirius at the sight of a foreign letter. And he knew that it was connected to either Hermione or Harry. But he didn't talk to Harry. He just went to his room and ten minutes later he was gone. Fred was not the patient type, but the case looked serious. This is why he would wait until the raven haired man's return to ask about Hermione. But, even if Sirius described her appearance, he needed visual proof. So he will ask for Hermione's address so he could meet her. But what he didn't know is that another person had those thoughts, but for a very different matter.

Sirius entered the dining room, escorted by a Micky, Blaise's personal House Elf. Hermione groaned. She still was against using House Elves, but Draco's warning look made her mouth shut. To dissimulate her disapproval, she approached Sirius and hugged him. She didn't see the glare that he shot at the blonde guy, who shifted uncomfortably in his place. Blaise, to loosen the tension, brought everyone to the dining room so they can discuss the matter together, around a cup of tea. What he was about to reveal will crush the brunette. He was not proud of his actions, but, for the sake of the whole wizarding world, he will do it. She is a strong kid, she will get over it. He was not afraid of her reaction, well as not afraid as he is about her two over-protective friends. They will kill him. But they will understand. Well, he wished that they will.

 **oOo**

 **I'm back! So sorry for making you wait this long but I was out and didn't have network. Anyway please don't kill me for involving a new character and making it suffer straight away, but you will understand in the next chapters! I hope that you liked Fred coming back in the story! I hope as well that you liked this chapter! I also wanted to thank** _ **Chelsea always**_ **for always leaving a review for each chapter and supporting me! See ya :)**


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Okay so this isn't a chapter. I am so sorry to say that but I want to stop writing this fanfiction for the simple reason that I don't like where it is going towards. Yeah I know that this isn't a good reason but I don't have inspiration anymore to write more chapters to this story. But don't worry! This does not mean that I'll stop write fanfictions! Far from that. I have a new idea for a Dramione, I know that a lot of people already thought about this idea but I would like to give my version of the story. Anyways, if anyone of you wants to continue this fanfiction, go for it! Just please send me a PM for telling me that you want to continue this story, and I can guide you and give you information about the new character that I involved. You can give the twist that you want to the story! I am so sorry for abandoning this story but a lot happened lately in my life that changed my point of view of life in general, involving this story. Anyways, the first chapter of the new story will come out in a week or two, and I hope that you will read it!

~ Potterheaadd


End file.
